


Jealousy.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Yasha needed to feel jealousy to finally be able to take what's been hers all along.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Jealousy.

"has anybody heard from beau" jester asks, kicking up a thin layer of dust from the road. The Mighty nein have been making their way to a small village, not too far away. Not on business so to say. Just somewhere for them to rest for the night in an actual bed. 

Yasha's heart skips a beat hearing beau's name. The last time they spoke beau confessed her love to yasha. Only to be turned down by the pale woman. It's not that yasha wasn't interested. she definitely was. But Yasha's heart already belonged to someone else. She glances around the group waiting for someone to speak. 

"I got a letter from Beauregard yesterday" Caleb says. "The cobalt soul have her working pretty hard" he smiles. "She's doing okay, she misses everyone"

Jester smiles. "I know it's pretty selfish of me to to say" jester sighs, "I just want her back" jester sticks out her bottom lip channeling her inner child.

"We all do" yasha speaks quietly. She looks down to the ground. not wanting to look any of them directly in the eye. She felt incredibly guilty for beau leaving. 

"You need to stop feeling bad yasha" jester says, laying a hand on yashas shoulder. "Beau would have left regardless of what happened between you two" 

Yasha sighs still looking down to the ground. she shakes her head. "She was so heartbroken Jess" yasha says, looking up to the sky. Trying hard to shake the memory of beaus face. Few things managed to hurt yasha at this point. She had been through more than most people could even dream. But the look on beaus face that day haunted her dreams frequently. 

Imagine being in love with someone but Not being able to pull her close and kiss her lips everytime she said something silly that made you melt. Being so close to her yet feeling so far away. Knowing that she wanted you in the same way you want her - but you can't allow yourself to have her. Imagine feeling so guilty for feeling that way. Yasha knew exactly how that felt. She knew how much it hurt to watch beau desperately flirt. Sometimes she would see beau sneak off to her room with another woman and that felt like shit. But the worst was when yasha's room was next door to beau's. She wanted it to be her name that beau called out between her breathy moans and pants. 

  
"It's okay" jester whispers. "Come on we are almost at the tavern. 

The group walk to the tavern in complete silence. None of them really knowing what to say. Of course none of them blamed yasha. And she knew that but that didn't stop her blaming herself. The absence of their friend lingers over them all. Beau would have cracked a few rude jokes by now, filling the silence. She always knew how to fill the awkwardness. Jester made sure to stay close to yasha. She knows how yasha feels about beau. And she knows why yasha couldn't act on them feelings. 

The group arrive outside an old tavern. The paint around the windows is starting to chip off. revealing the colour that was painted underneathe. The old wooden door has seen better days. Yasha could have sworn she could see some kind of insects. biting their way into the wood. 

Yasha lifts her hand to push the tavern door open.   
"You wasn't gonna go day drinking without me right?" Yasha heard behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who said it. She didn't need to see beau's face to know she was sporting a shit eating grin either. 

"BEAU" jester screams running up to the monk. Jester jumps into beau's arms giving her a huge hug. 

"Hey guys" beau grins, they all gather around her to say hello. Yasha hangs awkwardly in the back but gives beau a small smile when their eyes meet. Beau returnes it briefly with a nod before pulling Molly into a hug. "How about we go get a beer. and I'll tell you all about the hot monks" beau grins. 

Something takes over yasha. A swelling inside of her, consuming every inch of her body. It is a fire within her, burning away all logic and reason and good feeling. She's always the one at the end of beaus 'hot chick' jokes. Yasha had to remind herself that she had turned beau down. That she had absolutely no right to feel this way. 

The mightly nein follow beau into the tavern. "A pint of your best ale for me and my friends" beau winks at the landlady. throwing her a handful of gold. 

About an hour in to beau's story's is when yasha first hears the name Luna. And truth be told she didn't want to hear it ever again. She sits and listens as beau talks about how hot the girl is. How they would sneak out in the night together. Beau didn't say they slept together and yasha took comfort in that until ...

"So did you bang" fjord asks. 

Yasha's body stiffens. Great thanks fjord she thinks to herself. 

Beau doesn't say anything instead she wiggles her eyebrows. That shit eating grin takes its place on her lips again. Beau didn't need to say yes. Her eyes said it for her.

And it's back that swelling inside of her that she couldn't control. Yasha had never experienced anything like this before. An uneasy feeling in the Pitt of her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to grab beau and tell her she was hers. Only she wasn't.   
Not being able to listen to the details yasha goes to the booking desk. She pays for a room. She gives the group a quick glance whilst on the way to her room to check if they were looking for her. Not a single one of them had even noticed she had left. 

Once in the comfort of her room yasha lays down on her bed. Images of beau moaning, grinding down on another woman's fingers floods her brain. Yasha's palms clench. Her teeth grind against eachother. Yasha hears a knock on the door. pulling her from her thoughts. 

"Beau" yasha says, after opening the door to find beau stood on the other side. 

"I paid the lady 3 gold to tell me your room number" beau laughs. "You disappeared on us?" 

"I... Uh. I didn't feel like-, fuck it" yasha pulls beau in her room by her scruff. She had never been good with her words so she decided not to try. She slams the door shut And pushes the woman up against it. Before beau could let out a gasp yasha's lips were on hers. Yasha kisses her hard claiming her. Her hands work frantically over beaus waist and sides. Wanting to feel every inch of her.

"What-" beau manages to get out between yasha's lips. "What's gotten into you, not that I'm complaining" beau says, once yashas mouth found her neck. 

"I didn't like your story Beauregard" yasha snaps kissing down beau's jaw. She bites down hard on beaus neck. Leaving purple bruises. "Mine" yasha moans licking over the bruise. 

"Yours" beau pants loving the feeling of pleasure mixing with pain. 

"Did she do this?" Yasha asks biting down again. "Did you let her mark your skin?" 

"N-no" 

"Good" yasha growls trailing kisses down her neck. She pulls away just long enough to strip beau naked. 

Yasha's hands palm beau's breast giving them a rough squeeze. "Do I make you wetter?" She asks, running a finger through her folds. 

Beau moans not able to find the words to reply. 

Yasha grabs her pussy. "I said, do I make you wetter" 

"Y-yess, fuck y-yash" beau moans. 

"It made me feel" yasha's finger gently runs over her open slit a few times. "It made me feel not good. I don't know" yasha growls. She pushes the tip of her finger inside beau's lips. Applying the smallest amount of pressure to her clit.

"Jealous" beau moans, pushing her hips forward. Trying desperately to get a little more pressure. 

"It's not a good feeling" yasha growls. She dips her finger inside beau to collect enough of the girls arousal to make her fingers slippy. She drags it up to beau's clit drawing Small circles. "I don't like the thought of someone else doing this to you" yasha growls, biting on her shoulder.

"Yours Yash" beau moans, throwing her head back against the door. "Whenever you want me" beau couldn't believe what is happening. She's wanted this for so long.

"Oh I always want you Beauregard" yasha quickens her fingers of beau's clit. She places a kiss on her mouth before falling to her knees. "Your beautiful" yasha smiles, her voice softening. "So pretty" she whispers to herself. Yasha leans forward. She licks through beau's folds. She moans out enjoying the taste of beau on her mouth. She had dreamt about what beau would taste like. It didn't disappoint. 

"Yash" beau's knees buckle underneath her. She places her hands on yasha's shoulders to stop her tumbling. "Can't stop my knees" 

Yasha pick beau up and Carrys her over to the bed. She carefully lays her down. She hovers above her. her knees in the mattress either side of beaus hips. Yasha gently strokes her cheek with her thumb. "You make everything seem easy" she whispers. Before beau had a chance to reply yashas mouth is on hers. 

Beau wraps her arms around yashas waist. She moves a hand down to her ass and gives it a squeeze. Yasha trails kisses down beau's neck and over her chest. She takes a nipple between her fingers and gently squeezes on it. Her mouth finds the other and gently licks the sensitive skin. She glances up to beau. Beaus eyes and shut tight, and her head is thrown back. A gentle moan leaves her lips.

In that moment Yasha felt like she could burst with the overwhelming feeling of love. Something she hadn't felt this strong since she had been with zuala in this way. She gently nuzzles her cheek into beaus chest letting out a content sigh. 

Beaus hands find their way into yasha's hair. She gently strokes it. After a while of touching eaocther and just needing to feel close. Yasha gently kisses a trail of kisses down beau's stomach. She reaches beau's pubic bone. She kisses from hip to hip before looking up at beau. 

Her eyes immediately lock with the monks. "Can I?" Yasha asks. Beau looks at her with big sparkly eyes. "Yes"   
Yasha smiles. "If I do something you don't like, you'll tell me?"   
Beau just nods. She didn't trust herself to speak. 

Yasha dips her head between beau's legs. The scent of beau fills her with delight. She parts beau's folds exposing her clit. "Beautiful" she breaths. And very gently she brushes the tip of her tongue over the monks bud. 

"Yash, shit" beau moans screwing her face up. 

"Look at me" yasha says lifting her head. "Watch me" beau opens her eyes. She pulls her head up and watches as yasha lowers her had back down. It took everything she had inside her to keep her eyes open. Yasha held beaus eyes in her own. Beau reaches out a hand, gently stroking yashas cheek. Yasha gabs beau's hand. Lacing them together. She gave it a gentle squeeze before sucking down around beau's clit.

"Yash... My god. I.." beau moans still holding yasha's eye contact. "Fuckk...ahh" beau feels a warm sensation in the center of her body. It spreads in waves and reaches the extent of her full body as it increases in intensity. It is like an earthquake of pleasure that fills her body with the best energy ever, and slowly dissipates and leaves her drained. 

Yasha lists her head up to look at a panting beau. Her chin is coated in a shiny layer of beaus cum. Beau gently sits up and wipes yasha's chin. "Please tell me this wasn't a one time thing?" Beau asks. 

Yasha looks at beau. her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. 

"Yash, I'm sorry i-" 

"Beauregard" yasha cuts her off. "I'm in love with you" yasha crashes her lips against beau's.

When they finally pull apart their foreheads stay connected. "I love you too Yash" beau says making yasha smile. The two of them, completely naked lost in eachothers eyes. 


End file.
